274
|guests = |co-stars = |previous = Vector |next = Single Strand |season1 = x |season2 = }} "274" is the third episode of Season 1 of Helix. It originally aired on January 17th, 2014 (10:00PM EST) on Syfy in the US, and on Showcase in Canada. Synopsis Peter seeks Alan's help before he collapses. Sarah finds a rapid response test for infected patients. Julia slowly begins to feel the effects of Peter's attack. Balleseros helps Doreen get another monkey sample. Episode Overview Julia Walker awakes following Peter Farragut's assault. Alan Farragut has covered her with a towel and is bending over her. When he asks what happened, she has a flashback to her attack by Peter but tells Alan that she does not remember anything. Alan tells Julia that she needs some sleep, and escorts her to her quarters, leaving so she can dress. While waiting in the hall, he hears a noise, and enters a laboratory to find Peter, who asks for help before collapsing. Meanwhile, Doreen Boyle and Sarah Jordan deal with the frightened ABS staff. Hiroshi Hatake watches the interaction. Daniel Aerov tells him the security teams are still searching and reminds him that the base hase been locked down for thirty-two hours. Sergio Balleseros says that there have been two more attacks. Alan brings Peter in to an isolated area. He tells Hiroshi that Peter surrendered himself. Hiroshi is not comfortable with the security for Peter. He allows Alan to set up operations on Level R, the original laboratory. Level R is the maintenance area of ABS and has separate air circulation. It had been used for experiments in controlled fusion. Alan decides to turn Level R into an isolation floor for the people who are known to have attacked others. Julia returns to the shower and remembers Peter attacking her. She stands in front of a mirror and hallucinates about having lesions on her skin and black mucus in her mouth. Alan reviews the situation with Hiroshi. There are eighteen sick, including Peter; three people are unaccounted for; and two are presumed sick. The total is twenty-three. Alan wants treatment facilities on Level R for forty people. While they are talking, they turn a corner and come face-to-face with Dr. Sulemani. She apologizes for running and says "they" made her do it. When she approaches Hiroshi, Daniel shoots her in her abdomen. Alan saves Sulemani with Hiroshi's help then criticizes Daniel for panicking and shooting without necessity. Alan threatens to pull the response team out if his demands are not met. Julia is caring for Peter and asks rhetorically what he did to her. Peter starts mumbling and Julia leans over try to hear until Alan knocks on the windows to summon her. At a meeting, he explains to the team how they will be sealing off Level R. He then assigns Julia and Sarah to work on a test for NARVIK-B and Doreen and Sergio to try to learn more from the monkey. Daniel and Alan argue about the shooting and Daniel says that the only reason Alan did not shoot is that he did not have the gun. While Julia and Sarah are working together, Julia notices the tremor in Sarah's right hand. Sarah writes the tremor off to lack of rest and Julia goes to get another blood sample from Peter. Sergio and Doreen return to the lab where she had been working with the monkey and find it gone and the lab completely cleaned. Doreen wants to confront Hatake, but Sergio convinces her she would be wasting her time and offers to get her another sample. Julia draws Peter's blood then removes her face mask and begins a monologue about how unhappy she was with Alan and how she thought she could handle "this." Outside, Sergio uses a power tool to remove a core sample from one of the frozen monkeys. Doreen challenges Sergio's motives and honesty and he responds that there are people in the Army, including him, who are wondering if the outbreak was an accident. Sarah tells Julia how she developed a test for the virus and tested three security guards as known negatives and Peter and Doctors Tracey and DeKlerk as positives. The two argue briefly about whether either of them should be tested. Sarah goes to tell Alan about their success and Julia tests herself. She gets a negative result and puts the test in her pocket. In a corridor, Dr. Bryce is trying to force his way through a steel door with a fire ax, yelling for DuChamp and claiming that SODRA is a cure. Guards disable Bryce and take him to isolation on Level R. Dr. Philippe Duchamp comes through the door and denies that there is any cure. Duchamp carefully secures the door he just passed through and leaves. With Sergio watching, Doreen prepares a sample from the frozen monkey which reproduces rapidly; she kills the growth. Doreen intends to ask Alan about the rapid growth rate, but Sergio convinces her to keep it between them so Hatake does not find out. Hiroshi admits to Alan that SODRA is an anti-viral that has a near-one-hundred-percent success rate. It has been successful again H1N1, hepatitis, HIV and Smallpox. The only catch is that it has a 75% mortality rate. In saying that, Hiroshi admits that ABS has a store of smallpox. The tests are ready and the staff of ABS is taken down to Level R in groups. Those who test negative are allowed to return upstairs. Those who test positive are required to stay. Alan and Julia discuss that it may be too late to save Peter. When Daniel goes to move Sulemani and Bryce, Sulemani breaks out, leaving a murdered Bryce behind her. A panic ensues. Julia sees Dr. Sulemani attacking a guard and remembers Peter's attack. Daniel loses his pistol. Sulemani charges toward Julia Walker; Alan picks up Daniel's weapon and shoots to death the woman he had earlier saved. Daniel takes the weapon from him. Julia, who has coughed, shows Alan the black mucus on her hand and says she is staying on Level R. Hiroshi asks where Julia is and Alan explains. Daniel tells Hiroshi that they have to seal off Level R. Alan agrees, admitting that he has lost control of the situation. Alan says he is call in the Army for backup when the satellite is available. Sarah returns to her quarters. Her hand shakes again and she takes some medicine. She removes her shirt, revealing a large scar at the spinal column. Doreen comes to the room from which Alan is observing Peter. He tells her that he has lost 274 patients on the operations in which he has participated but today is the first time he has killed someone. Doreen encourages him. As she turns to leave, Alan asks about the monkey and she answers that her results are inconclusive. Outside, someone wearing an army combat uniform places an explosive charge on the satellite dish structure. Julia enters are rooms where the other infected people are sitting; she wipes the black mucus from her hand and removes her white coat. She removes the test she took of herself and it still shows negative. She checks other positive results and some of them now show negative. she realizes the test is not valid. She calls the observation room, the satellite dish is destroyed and internal communications are disrupted. Julia pounds on the inside of the Level R door and yells that the test does not work. Clues *Doreen Boyle becomes suspicious of Sergio Balleseros's motives. *Sergio Balleseros tells Doreen that there are people in the Army who think the events at ABS might not be an accident. *Alan learns that Arctic BioSystems has a supply of smallpox virus. Cast & Crew Production Notes * It gets dark again during the period when the satellite dish is destroyed. * Satellite dish needed for internal telephone lines. Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes